This application seeks support for 6th International Symposium on NeuroVirology that will be held as a 2.5 day meeting scheduled for September 10-14, 2004 in Sardinia, Italy. The 6th Symposium will be preceded by a 2-day Workshop on Neuroprotection and HIV-1 CNS Diseases to be held in the same location. Specifically, the application requests funding to cover the costs of (1) plenary session speakers, (2) travel grants for graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and clinical fellows, (3) publication costs associated with the preparation of the program and abstracts in the Journal of NeuroVirology, the official journal of the International Society of NeuroVirology, (4) preparation of on-site registration packet materials, (5) poster session costs, (6) rental of audiovisual equipment, (7) rental of rooms for workshop and poster sessions, (8) secretarial effort association with registration, program preparation, abstract processing, and general meeting preparation activities, and (9) web-based management of all meeting activities. The Specific Aims of the 6th International Symposium on NeuroVirology are to provide a forum for the dissemination of new information related to (1) emerging infections and biodefense, (2) virus-host cell receptor interaction, (3) regulation of viral gene expression and life cycle, (4) multiple sclerosis, (5) prion detection and transmissible encephalopathy, (6) viral neuropathogenesis, (7) latency and reactivation, (8) demyelinating disorders, and (9) tumor virology. Overall, the 6th Symposium will seek to update investigators working the field of neurovirology and related disciplines with leading edge information so that important gaps in knowledge can continue to be identified. Armed with this information, attendees will work toward formulating new questions and experimental directions to enhance the development of new strategies to prevent and treat neurologic disease associated with prions, HIV, and other viral pathogens. It is anticipated that approximately 350 individuals attending the 6th Symposium. [unreadable] [unreadable]